


There Won't Be A Next Time

by bubblemiyabi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemiyabi/pseuds/bubblemiyabi
Summary: The one time when Daniel keeps a secret from Seongwu after their Wanna One days, causing Seongwu to cut off all contacts with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time dedicating a story entirely for OngNiel :) Comment and feedback are always welcome :)

“Seongwu ah!”

Seongwu is walking in the hallway of KBS when he hears a familiar voice calling his name from behind. Seongwu turns around and grins before walking over to give Minhyun a hug.

All the former Wanna One members are here today to film a special episode of Wanna One reunion. Few months after the group’s disbandment, the popularity and hype of the group is showing no sign of decrease. Minhyun and Seongwu chat about what each has been up to lately as they walk toward the dressing room.

But then Minhyun pulls Seongwu to a corner in the other direction before reaching their destination.

“The dressing room is that way.”  
“I know so I’ll make it quick…” says Minhyun in a hush voice, eyeing Seongwu with concern. “…You know, you can always talk to me when there’s something troubling you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m talking about Daniel.”

Seongwu may be a good actor, but the mentioning of Daniel’s name still catches him off guard — although only for one second.

He returns a small smile to his former bandmate and the handsome Nu’est vocalist.

“It’s no longer an issue because it ended before turning into a real issue. Don’t worry about me, let’s just enjoy today’s filming.”

The filming went well and everyone had a great time. Seongwu is laughing and chatting with Kuanlin and Daehwi when someone grips onto his arm and starts dragging him toward their dressing room with force, leaving others behind looking surprised.

Before Seongwu knows it, Daniel is standing in front of him looking upset and disappointed, completely different from the way he presented himself during the recording just moments ago.

“Hyung, why have you been avoiding me? You never pick up my calls or reply to my texts anymore, I didn’t even know you were in Europe two weeks ago for photoshoot.”

Seongwu silently sighs, he knew that the younger man would definitely question him about his recent behavior. He quickly glances at others who are slowly walking into the room and sensing the strange atmosphere surrounding Daniel and himself. 

“You treat everyone the same but ignore me like I don’t exist… Why? Hyung I thought we’re close.”  
“But apparently we weren’t close enough for you to tell me that you were in a relationship, when I poured my heart out to you.”

Daniel’s eyes widen at Seongwu’s softly spoken words. 

Jisung wonders if they should leave the room to let the two talk but Seongwu looks at Jisung’s direction, shaking his head telling his former leader there’s no need. Sungwoon quickly shuts the door tightly, and the rest of them just pretend to focus on their own business (when they are really listening at the same time).

After Wanna One disbanded, Seongwu and Daniel still met up every once a while to hang out. One day, Seongwu gathered all his courage and confessed his feeling to Daniel. He wanted to wait until they were finished promoting as Wanna One because he didn’t want anything awkward to happen that might affect his relationship with Daniel as part of Wanna One.  
Seongwu was a bit disappointed when Daniel just said he was shock and didn’t give an exact answer, but he understood that Daniel needed time to think. With all the chemistry they shared together the last two years, Seongwu believed that he and Daniel would be able to maintain their good relationship even if his feeling wasn't returned.

Little did he know that just one day later, articles and photos of Daniel being in a relationship with a model are all over the media and the couple apparently had been dating for two months already. All the Wanna One members, including Seongwu, found out about it on the Internet as well, and they all knew about Seongwu’s confession.

Although he is now able to stand in front of Daniel and talk about this, Seongwu felt really hurt and stupid at the time.

“…I already broke up with her, it wasn't anything serious.”

Every time Daniel has that sad Samoyed puppy look on his face, it just makes Seongwu wants to comfort him so badly — but that’s not the case today. Seongwu silently sighs again at Daniel’s weak voice as he shifts his gaze to Daniel’s clenched fist.

“Daniel that’s not the point,” Seongwu murmurs, picking up his belonging as he needs to move onto his next schedule of the day.

Before he leaves, he looks up to look straight into Daniel’s eyes.

“It’s totally fine if you don’t feel the same way about me, I’m okay with that and we can just move on and still be great friends but… it hurts more when you’re not being honest with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel had always believed that Seongwu was his best friend. Getting to know Seongwu at Produce 101 and having Seongwu with him as part of Wanna One were two of the best things that had ever happened in his life, Seongwu would be someone he wants to keep close and their friendship would continue for the rest of his life. Daniel was so sure of that until one night he woke up from a dream about Seongwu, and the warm, sticky moist in his boxer made Daniel panic.

And that wasn’t the only incident. Since then, Daniel felt guilty every time he saw Seongwu. 

 

How could he masturbate while thinking about his best friend the night before, and then acted like nothing happened the day after?

 

Getting himself “back on track” was the most important thing on Daniel’s mind at the time, so he quickly began dating a cute model he met while shooting a commercial without telling anyone. The girl was younger than him, sweet and nice — basically the whole package. But it just didn't feel right, because the person he really love and really want wasn't with him.

When Seongwu confessed to him, words could not describe how surprised and happy was Daniel. But he couldn’t say yes to Seongwu just yet, not when he was still technically in a “relationship” with another human being. He planned to sort out everything with the girl first and then confessed his own feeling to Seongwu as a 100% single.

He must be the unluckiest person on earth, Daniel thought to himself when he saw those Dispatch photos. The next thing he knew, Seongwu just vanished in Daniel’s life like he never existed and Daniel was not able to contact Seongwu and explain things in any way.

 

————————-

 

The Incheon International Airport is a lot more quiet past midnight. An exhausted-looking Seongwu is walking behind his manager when his phone starts ringing, he picks it up and the called ID is Jaehwan.

Seongwu: “Yes Jaehwannie…”  
Jaehwan: “Hyung where are you? You sound tired.”  
Seongwu: “…Because I just got off a freaking long flight and the turbulence wasn’t exactly pleasant.”  
Jaehwan: “Wait, so you just got back from LA? Just now?”  
Seongwu: “There were some technical issues with the plane and booking so my return flight was delayed for two days…”  
Jaehwan: “Oh… sorry you must be really tired. Should I just call you tomorrow?”

Seongwu shakes his head with a small smile on his face even though Jaehwan can’t see anyways. Talking to his former Wanna One brothers always feel nice and at home.

“No it’s okay. What’s up?”

Inside his apartment, Jaehwan takes a glance at his roommate Sewoon— who is carefully putting a blanket over Daniel — before stepping away to talk to Seongwu on the phone.

“Daniel is at my place right now, he fell asleep after having… quite a bit of drink.”

Seongwu furrows his eyebrows at Jaehwan’s words. Daniel is good with alcohol and Seongwu has never seen him drunk, so the news of Daniel falling asleep after drinking sounds alarming to Seongwu.

“What happened?”  
“I could ask you the same question, are you guys still not on talking term?”  
“No we talk… Not like the good old days but we still talk every every once a while.”  
“He thought you are avoiding him and that you might disappear again, I guess you didn’t tell him about the flight delay?”

For a moment Seongwu is speechless.

“Jaehwan ah, it was a sudden change of schedule and it’s not that important anyways. Things like that happen all the time when celebrities travel oversea for work.”  
“You two used to talk nonstop about things that were really trivial and truly meaningless. A flight delay in US sounds a lot more important than those.”

By now Seongwu has reached his agency’s car that’s waiting for them outside the airport. He climbs into the car with a sigh as his manager and other staff members loading their luggages.

“What’s going on? Why is Daniel at your's and Sewoon's apartment in the first place?”  
“Well, before coming to my place he was at Sungwoon hyung’s dorm, and before that it was the BNM dorm. Jisung hyung texted us to keep an eye on him, everyone knew by now that Kang Daniel was looking all over Seoul for Ong Seongwu.”

The car starts to move. Seongwu grips onto his phone tighter and looks out to the window.

“…What did he say?”  
“He was rambling most of the time in Busan dialect because he was getting tipsy, but all he talked about was you that’s all I can say.”

Still on the phone, Jaehwan nods at Sewoon as a gesture of bidding goodnight before the younger turns off the light in the livingroom, both retreating to their own rooms.

“Seongwu hyung…”  
“…Hm?”  
“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not taking side and that was a dumb move by Daniel to date that model… But it’s so clear that you guys want the same thing, why do you keep backing away?”


	3. Chapter 3

Seongwu drops himself on top of his bed shortly after returning to his apartment.

Thanks to Jisung, who wrote a long and heartfelt Kakao message to Seongwu the day after the Happy Together filming, Daniel and Seongwu finally met up for the first time in months. Daniel explained why he decided to date that model, and Seongwu apologized for “over reacting” and cutting off contact with Daniel.

Daniel confessed, but neither of them went into details about how should they move on from there.

 

_why do you keep backing away?_

 

Jaehwan’s question lingers in Seongwu’s ears and Seongwu can only lets out a huge sigh.

Because he really doesn’t know either. 

Maybe because the subject is still awkward.  
Maybe because they are learning how to get along all over again.  
Maybe because Daniel doesn't want to push it, although he has always been the one who takes action when it comes to relationship.  
Maybe because Seongwu himself still have some doubt.

Seongwu pushes himself up, walks over to his desk and picks up a small box sitting on top of it: It was given to Seongwu on his birthday two weeks ago by Daniel.

 

————————-

 

It was the day before Seongwu’s birthday, they had dinner together and went for a late night drive. Daniel — who finally got his license — insisted on picking up Seongwu and driving the older back to his apartment because “birthday star should not be giving rides to other people.” 

When Seongwu is about to bid Daniel goodnight and get out of the car, Daniel quietly hands the box in front of Seongwu.

“Happy birthday.”

It’a a jewelry box meant for couple rings. When Seongwu opens it he can see one ring sitting on the right side but the left side is empty.

Unconsciously biting on his lips a little, Seongwu can most likely guess what Daniel is doing.

“What is this?”  
“…Until you’re willing to… Anyways, just hold onto it.”

After that, neither talks about the rings again and Daniel hasn’t seen that jewelry box (and the remaining ring sitting on the right) ever since. As for the ring that’s supposed to be sitting on the left, Daniel has been wearing it on his neck as a necklace and he only takes it off when he takes shower, sleeps and performs on stage.

Before dragging himself to take a shower, Seongwu makes sure to send Daniel a text about his flight delay.

 

————————-

 

When Jisung and Daniel arrive at the VIP section reserved for their gathering on the restaurant’s top floor, they are surprised to see Jihoon, Daehwi and Jinyoung already sitting there.

“Hyung~~”

The always cheerful Daehwi is the first to hug their forever Jisung mom.

“Where’s Woojin? How come you guys didn’t come together?”  
“Woojin hyung is meeting with Hyungseob hyung earlier today, he’ll be here for dinner.”  
“Tell him to just bring Seobbie along, we have space.”  
“Hyungseob hyung said he’d rather not because it’s a Wanna One gathering and Minhyun hyung isn’t bringing Seonho either so… Woojin hyung and I didn’t think it’s a big deal, though.”

Daniel leaves it to Jisung to chitchat with the youngsters and settles himself across the table from Jihoon.

“I thought you and Kuanlin would be in Taiwan by now.”  
“Yeah but we also really want to see everyone so we rescheduled to next week, and Kuanlin can finish recording a few more songs. He’s coming directly from his company.”  
“Meeting parents already?”  
“What? No! no, it’s just… Kuanlin’s family asked if I’ve ever been to Taiwan, I said no and Kuanlin said he would bring me along this time… I actually don’t know how serious does his family think of our relationship, because Kuanlin is still so young…”

Daniel smiles seeing the pink blush on Jihoon’s face.

“It will be fine, Kuanlin may be young but he sure acts like a hyung a lot of times.”

Jihoon’s eyes land on Daniel’s necklace, he knows very well what is it because Daniel asked him for recommendation and suggestion of brands and styles.

“How are you and Seongwu hyung doing?”  
“…I don’t feel like pushing him so I’ll wait. Considering where we started though, I think I’ve made a huge progress.”

Jihoon just can’t help smiling back at Daniel’s words.

“Hyung think about it, when does Seongwu hyung ever say no to you? He always does things the way you wanted, he lets you talk to him without honorifics. Seongwu hyung just can’t say no to you, especially not with you running around the city looking for him when he didn’t tell you about his changed flight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading the story, I want to finish it before leaving for business trip and vacation so here it is. I was hoping to have a better OngNiel debut though...... maybe next time!

“Do you have plans later?”  
“No, I have today off.”  
“Wanna come to my place then?”

Daniel was surprised when Seongwu, sitting next to him during their Wanna One gathering, casually leaned closer to him and brought up the invitation. He knew that Seongwu had moved out of his family and moved into a new apartment, but it happened during their “not talking” phase so Daniel hadn’t had a chance to visit.

So here is Daniel sitting in the middle of Seongwu’s livingroom and looking around the house like a kid at amusement park. The apartment is not exactly big but it’s very….. Seongwu. He doesn’t know how to describe it with words, but he can totally tell this this Seongwu’s apartment without having to look at the man who’s pouring water into two glasses. The air, the color, everything in this atmosphere reminds him of Seongwu.

While sipping on his water, Seongwu’s eyes land on the nylon necklace that disappears into Daniel’s t-shirt collar.

“Can I see your necklace?” 

Not expecting Seongwu to know about it, Daniel is caught off guard by the softly spoken request as he hesitantly pulls out the necklace. As for Seongwu, he really didn’t know about Daniel wearing their couple ring as necklace until Jihoon secretly told him today.

“How come you never let me see it?”  
“…Because that’s not the reason for me wearing it. It’s for myself, not for pressuring you.”

Daniel feels like there’s something stuck in his throat as soon as he allows those quiet but heavy words to escape from his mouth. It’s probably the way Seongwu looking at him makes him uncomfortable, or maybe it’s because of the silence — Daniel abruptly stands up with his already-empty glass, murmuring something along the line of “I’ll put it back to the sink” as he walks away from the livingroom.

 

—————-

 

With his head down, Daniel leans against the edge of sink after putting away the empty glass.

If he remains seated in that sofa for several seconds longer, he’s not sure whether he can keep his cool or break into tears.  
He is exhausted, yet he doesn’t want to let go.

He is so deep in thought that he jumps a bit when a pair of long arms carefully wrap around his waist, and a slender body warming against his back. Daniel’s body tenses up because of the sudden contact but only for a second, he relaxes into Seongwu’s embrace when he hears a sigh.

“Niel ah…”  
“Yes hyung?”  
“…Why do you let me treat you this way? Cutting off contact with you like you don’t exist, ignoring you, not telling you where I’m going, not giving you an answer to your confession, leaving you hanging… Jaehwan asked me why am I keeping away from you and I didn’t know what to say…”

Daniel chuckles as he gently pats on the hands that are gripping tightly onto the shirt around his waist.

“Hyung it’s okay, just take your time. I’m fine.”

That dry laugh is not going to fool Seongwu.

“Will you look at me?”

Silence.

“Daniel, please.”

When Daniel finally stiffly turns around to face him, it’s Seongwu’s turn feeling something tugging at his heart and he wastes no time to wrap his arms around Daniel’s neck. 

 

_That look on your face, how can you possibly be “fine”?_

 

Daniel is taken aback by Seongwu’s sudden closeness, but at the same time he’s relieved and he’s not going to push the other away. He is still trying to figure out where should he place his hands when he feels another pair of lips covering his own. When Seongwu breaks off the kiss, Daniel can only stares at the man in front of him with wide eyes and mouth slightly parted.

“Um, sorry that my lips aren’t exactly nice at the moment,” says Seongwu, feeling a bit embarrassed as his fingers run across his dry and chapped lips. “But… I just think it’s long overdue and I can’t bear that look on your face.”

There is a moment of silence and Seongwu begins to think maybe he’s made a bad move, until Daniel launches himself toward Seongwu and wraps his arms tightly across Seongwu’s shoulders. Gently patting the head that’s buried in his neck, Seongwu hugs Daniel tighter when he hears muffled sniffing and soft sobbing.

“Aigoo… Niel ah I’m so sorry, please don’t cry.”  
“No hyung it’s not that… I was just — it started with my fault.”

Daniel lets go of Seongwu and quickly wipes away his tears while lowering his gaze. He wasn’t planing to cry in front of Seongwu, but he was overwhelmed by what just happened and the accumulated emotion that’s been building up inside of him the past months. Daniel tries to lighten up the mood by giving small laughs but only to have Seongwu resting his arms on Daniel’s waist and keeping the taller boy closer to him.

“Yeah about that, I will definitely not forgive you the next time you do it… And I won’t repeat what I’ve been doing the past months either.”

With his eyes still watery, Daniel feels like his drowning into Seongwu’s deep and dark eyes when he leans closer to cup Seongwu’s face with his hands. Things start off sweet with lips gently caressing each other before getting more heated as their tongues begin to explore each other.

Neither of them cares about how fast are things moving tonight as they walk away from the kitchen and move toward Seongwu’s bedroom— without breaking the kiss — because honestly, they should have been there already.

As for the rings, neither of them cares about how should they wear their couple rings because they have each other.


End file.
